My Sweet Olive
by The Angel of Randomsity
Summary: Olivia felt her lips curl into a smile as Wen pulled her close, and hugged her, as she was perfectly aware from the look on his face that he never wanted to let go.


**Hi, guys. Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I've been back to school, and had a ridiculously large butt-load of work.. But, here's a Wenlivia story, that just popped into my head as I was listening to some sad music... xD I decided to make it Wenlivia, since my friend Gabby wanted me to make one for them! I always have trouble thinking of what pairings I should do for my stories, so review and tell me what pairing you want next! Just a warning though... I will not make Marlie, since I think of Mo and Charlie as brother and sister. I DO support Starlie though! ^u^ Alright, enough of me, next stop the disclaimer, and then we're arriving at the story! :]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth, nor do I own any of its characters!**

**On with the story!**

Wen worried about leaving the flaming school building, though he had been outside already. The school had been set afire by Ray. The reason he was fretting so much, was because he didn't want to leave without Olivia. She was still inside, and the others already evacuated safely. He grabbed his jacket from his backpack, put it to his nose and mouth, took a deep breath, and ran into the building once more.

He desperately scanned the empty smoke-filled hallways, and saw a flash of blonde hair by a locker. He took a turn, and felt his body crash into another. A pair of chocolate brown eyes were found staring up at him, as they belonged to the one and only, Olivia White.

"Wen!" she cried out in relief. He put his finger to his lips in a shushing way, and pulled out a spare jacket for her to breathe in. She nodded gratefully, and together, they evacuated the building, which was about ready to break into ashes.

Once outside, they took the jackets from their mouths and ran over to the others. Mo cried out in joy to see Olivia, and gave her a big bear hug. Stella laughed and hugged Olivia gently from the side, as Mo was still hugging Olivia.

Charlie nodded at Wen thankfully, and Wen just let out a sigh of relief, as the rest of the school was out as well.

The others didn't expect Wen to actually be able to make it back out, which is why they had been yelling out for him to stop, but he ran in anyways. They were as happy as ever, to see both of them alive.

Everyone, even Stella, looked as if they were ready to burst into tears of joy. Just then, Principal Brenigan ran over, making sure everyone was okay. He even hugged Stella, which caused the half-asian guitarist to roll her eyes and pull away as soon as she could.

"You're all alright?" Surprisingly, Brenigan looked at them, with a look of joy that they were all there. It was the first time he looked at them that way, as he would always either shoot them a glare, or come over without an expression and tell them something, which hardly ever happened.

They all nodded, and Brenigan sighed in relief. He ran off, searching for all the other students. They all chuckled, as they had just realized the same man who shut down their performance at the Halloween Bash, just worried, and cared about them.

"Olive?" asked Wen nervously. She nodded, obviously knowing he wanted to talk to her. No one had said anything since they got out of the now burnt, ashy building.

They both decided to walk somewhere else to talk, instead of making the others go somewhere else. Wen noticed that Stella, Charlie, and Mo were all huddled up as if they were still afraid of something, but he didn't know if he was imagining, as Olivia didn't seem to notice.

Once they reached an old abandoned wooden bench in front of the school, they sat down, and Olivia nodded, motioning him to start speaking.

He let out a heavy sigh and said, "I love you…. Listen, I don't know why a wonderful girl like you would ever like me the way I like you, but I'm going to ask anyways…." He trailed off for a moment before going on. "Will you go out with me?" he asked hopefully.

She considered it for a moment, and eventually smiled and said, "Of course I will, Wen!" they both hugged tightly, and pulled away.

Wen smiled, and said, "I love you, my sweet Olive…."

_~The End~_

__**Sooo? What'd ya think? :] Actually, why don't you review and let me know? It only takes a second, and it's FREE! Lol xD Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**_Love,_**

** _The Angel of Randomsity_  
><strong>


End file.
